


Способы борьбы с ангиной

by cherry_cobbler



Series: Борьба с ангиной и её последствия [1]
Category: Biker Mice From Mars
Genre: AU, F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Rating: PG13, Romance, Xeno, Xenophilia, ксено, ксенофилия, романтика, флафф
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-23 20:08:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30060867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherry_cobbler/pseuds/cherry_cobbler
Summary: Если для них путешествие в холодную и негостеприимную Арктику было очередным приключением, от которого можно отделаться парой привычных синяков и ушибов, то вот по здоровью Чарли оно дарило весьма ощутимо, свалив девушку ангиной.
Relationships: Charlene "Charley" Davidson/Throttle
Series: Борьба с ангиной и её последствия [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2211537
Kudos: 1





	Способы борьбы с ангиной

_О людях можно заботиться, но нельзя делать за них выбор.  
Горацио Кейн_

  
Холод арктической пустыни Тротл явно не будет вспоминать, когда совсем состарится и уже не сможет сесть за байк, — приятным воспоминанием это не назовешь: ревущая вьюга, сыплющая маленькие песчинки льда тебе прямо в лицо, высокое давление, аномально низкая температура и проблемы с поляризацией у шлема из-за отражающего солнце снега. Но ему с братьями не привыкать к плохим условиям: космические перелеты и жизнь на руинах Марса приучат и не к такому. Если честно, то их обустроенная берлога в цифровом табло — лучший эквивалент дома, который у них был за последние годы.

  
Но вот Чарли… Её организм явно не был готов к таким температурным перепадам и приключениям на другом конце земли. Простой человек в теплой одежде. У неё даже теплого подшерстка, как у них, не было. Тротл и не надеялся отговорить её тогда лететь с ними: она была слишком упрямой и смелой, да и он, к несчастью, понимал, что им не обойтись без механика.

  
С некой тоской в такие моменты вспоминалась Харли. Просто потому, что она бы легче пережила это. Харли была привычна к условиям постоянной, непрекращающейся войны, жизни в катакомбах, старых зданиях. Для Чарли такой привычности не хотелось. Она этого не заслуживала, и хотя бы её Тротл с ребятами пытался оградить от этого, как мог. Ещё бы она позволяла. Но иногда это было неизбежно. И несмотря на то, что он привык все планировать, пускай часто и на ходу, найти выход в этой ситуации он не мог — Чарли свалилась с ангиной после возвращения.

  
В бытности постоянной войны с плутаркианцами как-то забывалось, что существуют такие штуки, как больницы, обязательная медицинская помощь, страховка. Земля, ещё живая и неразгромленная, напомнила ему про ценность денег и обычные для мирных граждан вещи. Вот только страховки у Чарли не было. Гараж не приносил достаточно для этого денег, так ей на голову ещё и они свалились, пускай старались отрабатывать эти деньги трудом в гараже, но страховка все равно была ей не по карману. Повезло ещё, что вонь-рыба был слишком ослаблен после Арктики для новых пакостей и набирал силы.

Чарли назвала лекарства, которые надо было купить в аптеке и сказала, где лежит заначка с наличными, а сама слегла с бредом. Поэтому они посменно дежурили у её кровати, давая ей лекарства по расписанию, меняя влажные компрессы и следили за тем, чтобы ей не стало хуже. Пару раз им казалось, что болезнь отступала: Чарли становилось лучше, температура падала, она могла нормально вставать с кровати, принимала спокойно душ, смотрела и комментировала, как они работали в гараже, улыбалась и даже порывалась приготовить ужин. Но потом ей снова становилось хуже и она не могла толком встать с постели.

Тротл твёрдо решил, что больше никаких температурных перепадов для их механика. Они найдут способ справиться сами, сымпровизируют, выкрутятся, заработают на пару травм больше, но Чарли останется в безопасности — сердце разрывалось от вида её такой слабой и словно бы потерянной.

Вот и в этот раз всё повторилось: днём Чарли ещё была в порядке, но к вечеру ей опять поплохело. Её бил озноб, и перед глазами мелькали разноцветные картинки, какие-то неясные образы: они словно бы тянулись к ней.

  
— У нас есть ещё одеяла? У неё озноб, — спросил он у ребят, спустившись вниз.

Модо ремонтировал старенький пикап, который ещё вчера на эвакуаторе привез какой-то фермер, Винни с кем-то разговаривал по телефону, даже музыка привычно не орала. Складывалось ощущение, что с болезнью Чарли гараж покинула вся жизнь.

— Чёрт, ты смотрел наверху? — спросил Модо, вылезая из-под капота.

— Да, она явно будет злиться, но я перерыл все шкафы, — ответил он, прислонившись к дверному косяку.

— У нас вроде должен быть плед, даже несколько. Я съезжу за ними, — покачал головой здоровяк, откладывая инструменты в сторону и снимая рабочие перчатки.

— Она совсем плоха? — влез Винни, наконец закончив разговор.

— Мне хочется верить, что это просто кризис и завтра ей станет лучше, — Тротл сжал переносицу, тяжело вздохнув.

— Черт! — Винни выругался и, не стесняясь, ударил рукой об стену, оставив небольшую вмятину. Он недовольно сжал в руке листок, на который до этого что-то записывал. — Нужно ехать на другой конец города, там фура заглохла и слетела с шоссе. Как не вовремя!

— Я знаю, но езжай, мы не в том положении, чтобы разбрасываться деньгами, вряд ли вонь-рыба захочет снять ещё один фильм. Модо, давай за пледами. А я продолжу её караулить, если повезет, то к утру ей станет легче и здоровяк меня сменит, — заключил Тротл.

Винсент несдержанно выругался, и Тротл не мог его за это винить. Ситуация была патовая, ещё немного — и им действительно придется обратиться в больницу, а значит понадобятся деньги. А пока им оставалось надеется, поэтому он поспешил вернуться к девушке.

— Чарли, детка, — позвал он, проверяя, в сознании ли она.

— Тротл? — голос её звучал слабо, жалобно и еле-еле. — Холодно.

— Я знаю, дорогая, это озноб. Модо уже поехал за пледами, потерпи ещё буквально пол часа, — он погладил её по голове, заодно проверяя температуру.

— Холодно, — всё так же тихо и жалобно повторил комок одеял.

В голове у Тротла всплыла инструкция по ЧС в походе — помочь гёрлскаутам им было не трудно, тем более всё, что от них тогда требовалось — это проверить уровень их знаний — согреть Чарли было вполне можно и теплом тела, тем более, что температура тела у него была выше, чем у обычного человека.

— Хорошо, детка, но не оторви мне утром уши, — он тяжело вздохнул и снял увесистые байкерские сапоги, неизменную жилетку, платок и щитки с коленей, сложив всё аккуратной стопочкой у стула.

Ему пришлось немного постараться, чтобы распутать этот комок одеял. Стоило ему осторожно лечь, как Чарли поспешила прижаться к нему всем телом, к такому теплому и надежному. Тротл не смог сдержать улыбки, обнимая её и обвивая талию хвостом.

— Спасибо, — тихо пробурчала Чарли, целуя его наугад в щеку.

Ровно спустя пол часа Модо нашел их спящими в обнимку. Тротла разбудил звук чужих шагов, и он инстинктивно потянулся к пистолету, лежащему на тумбочке.

— Этого всего лишь я, — фыркнул Модо, держа в руках три пледа.

Он осторожно, стараясь не разбудить, укрыл их сверху.

— Как она? — шепотом спросил здоровяк.

— Больше не бредит, но её все еще колотит, — так же тихо ответил Тротл.

— Лучше, чем ничего, — Модо тяжело вздохнул, — Винни звонил, там какие-то проблемы с гидроусилителем и колесными опорами. Короче, целый ком и грузовик пока не отбуксируешь, застрял в кювете. Будут пытаться что-то сделать и приволочь его сюда. Там с ними уже эвакуатор, но грузовик как-то очень круто, по словам Винни, вписался. Надеются к утру его сюда притащить. Так что спите, я пойду тоже немного отдохну на диване внизу.

Тротл только кивнул. Он был благодарен Модо за то, что он не стал задавать никаких вопросов и просто рассказал положение вещей на данный момент, зная его пунктик по этому поводу.  
Стокер готовил из него стратега, и им он старался всегда быть: думать наперед, на ходу, выбирать правильный маневр. Поэтому без привычного потока информации о том, что с его братьями и что происходит ему было некомфортно. Он вполне мог с этим жить: им доводилось проводить разные операции, в ходе которых приходилось разделяться, да и в ловушку их загоняли порой. Но это все равно было неприятное зудящее чувство внутри. И братья это знали. А потому старались его не вызывать.

В следующий раз его разбудил голос Чарли.

— Доброе утро, — тихо пробормотала она и зевнула.

— Как ты, Чарли, детка? — первое, что спросил он, продрав глаза и обеспокоенно посмотрев на неё.

— Как будто меня перемололо в газонокосилке, но лучше, намного лучше, словно теперь у меня есть силы, — пожала плечами она. — А ещё я мечтаю о душе и кофе.

— Рад это слышать, ты нас всех напугала, — он осторожно сел в постели и прикоснулся к её лбу, проверяя температуру.

— Где остальные? — спросила Чарли, напрягшись: видимо, вспомнила про вонь-рыбу.

— Модо должен спать внизу, если Винни еще не притащил с шоссе грузовик, вчера вечером заглохший и сошедший с дороги, — Тротл посмотрел в окно: солнце едва встало — а потом на часы: «7:30 a.m.».

— Потихоньку просыпайся, я пойду посмотрю, что есть в холодильнике, — он встал с кровати, начиная спокойно одеваться.

— Хорошо, и спасибо, Тротл, — Чарли нежно улыбнулась, и он сентиментально подумал, что это улыбка того стоила.

От звука его шагов проснулся теперь уже Модо, спавший на диване, и наставил на него мгновенно выехавшую из руки пушку.

— Доброе утро, здоровяк, — он махнул брату рукой, потягиваясь и зевая.

— Чарли? — тут же спросил он.

— Лучше. Намного. Покарауль её у ванны, а я пока посмотрю, что на кухне завалялось.

Модо тоже зевнул и пошел наверх, подпирать дверь ванной, чтобы оказаться рядом, если она упадет из-за слабости или потери сознания.

Заваривая кофе и пытаясь соорудить какой-то простой завтрак, Тротл впервые задумался о том, как на самом деле сильно они привязались к Чарли и полюбили её.  
В пылу сражения, когда по крови струилась доза адреналина, заставляя смотреть на вещи иначе, страх притуплялся, становилось больше ярости и злости на тех, кто посмел причинить вред их механику. Но в такой простой, обыденной обстановке, когда над головой не свистели пули, ничего не взрывалось и мир не рушился, они неожиданно сильно ощутили страх за её жизнь, за хрупкую на самом деле девушку (то, что она отлично стреляет из базуки, к делу не относится).

Да уж, они точно не ожидали этого, когда совершили экстренную посадку на земле и отправились на поиски механика. Чарли Дэвидсон стала частью их семьи. Кто бы мог подумать. А ведь она за ними и в другой век и мир всегда рвалась, пытаясь вытащить их из передряг. Их бесстрашный механик.

— Вкусно пахнет, — Чарли, мягко улыбаясь, вошла на маленькую кухню.

Она выглядела всё ещё слегка помятой и уставшей, а в этой старой растянутой футболке и с мокрыми волосами и вовсе напоминала котенка (вспомни про базуку, Тротл, и хук справа, не обманись картинкой).

— Где Модо? — уточнил Тротл, не наблюдая здоровяка.

— Поехал помогать Винни. Они наконец вытащили фуру, теперь можно буксировать, — она зевнула и со всё той ж улыбкой посмотрела на него.

Её улыбка. О, Тротл был многое готов за неё отдать. Казалось, что после разрыва с Карабин такого больше не повторится, но время шло, латало раны, а он так и вовсе давно привык не оглядываться назад в этой непрекращающейся войне.

Чарли продолжила улыбаться, и когда он поставил перед ней кофе, и когда целовал её, усадив на стол и нежно оглаживая спину и бедра, и когда стоял, уткнувшись носом в нежную шею и пытаясь привести дыхания в норму, а главное, напомнить себе, что она ещё слаба после болезни. Чарли только продолжала улыбаться и нежно гладить его по спине. Просто потому что унывать было не в её принципах. Она жила в городе, который пытался разрушить плутархианец, на планете, которая даже не подозревала об угрозе инопланетного вторжения. Во всей этой действительности было в пору свихнуться, но Чарли решила влюбиться. И у неё неплохо получилось.


End file.
